Oscuridad
by MileyAndre
Summary: –Arrástrame contigo, Sebastian– El joven noble fue consciente hasta ese momento de lo bajo que había caído, pero sorprendentemente no le importo. –Como ordene, Joven Amo–.


_Disclaimer: Ni Ciel ni Sebastian me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de la brillante Yana Toboso._

* * *

_**Oscuridad**_

* * *

_Oscuridad…_

Eso fue lo único que el joven noble pudo apreciar a su alrededor. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía que había pasado, solo veía oscuridad. Podía sentir como un fuerte sentimiento de soledad calaba en lo profundo de su cuerpo, de su alma.

Estaba perdido, estaba solo, estaba roto…

Se levantó y camino como pudo, sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Con lentitud retiró el parche que cubría uno de sus ojos, tirándolo a un lado sin darle importancia; sus piernas flaqueaban y en un par de pasos cayó de rodillas. Levantó su rostro y miró a donde se suponía debía estar el cielo, el cielo que siempre se negó a mirar, un cielo que para él siempre estuvo teñido de sangre.

Y lo sintió, sintió su presencia.

Rió con descaro al sentirle tan cerca y cerró fuertemente sus ojos cuando aquellos fríos labios se posaron en su cuello, quemándolo, rosándolo, besándolo sin de verdad hacerlo. Mordió su labio inferior al sentir el cálido aliento de su mayordomo pasando de su mejilla a su oreja, besándola con lentitud y maestría. El chico dejo escapar un leve gemido al mismo tiempo que entreabrió sus ojos.

–Joven Amo– La voz grave del demonio le hizo estremecer y en ese momento deseó dar la vuelta y verlo a los ojos, los cuales, supuso, debían estar aún más rojos que de costumbre.

–Sebastian– el joven dejó escapar un susurro ronco al sentir la mano del otro deslizarse debajo de la ropa, ascendiendo por su pecho. Eran frías, como el resto del cuerpo de Sebastian, pero aún así sentía que le quemaban.

En ese momento, Ciel se odió a sí mismo por dejarse llevar, por caer ante el demonio, ante su mayordomo. Intentó mentirse a si mismo, intentó creer que quería escapar, pero no pudo. Se dejó vencer por el deseo y cayo aún más profundo, cayo aún más en la oscuridad…

En una oscuridad casi total, siendo únicamente perturbada por un par de intrigantes ojos color sangre. Y en medio de aquella insana oscuridad solo se oía la respiración entrecortada del más joven, acompañada de sus jadeos inútilmente reprimidos.

Sebastian le beso en los labios, como si quisiera arrebatarle el alma y Ciel creyó que lo lograría. Sintió su cuerpo arder y supuso que así era el infierno, pero no le importo. Su mente agobiada por la penumbra solo podía pensar en el chico a su lado y entre el beso, sonrió, sonrió sínicamente pues en ese momento supo que era muy tarde para él, no había marcha atrás. Había perdido totalmente la cordura.

–Arrástrame contigo, Sebastian– No supo definir su tono de voz, no sabía si estaba cargado de odio o de lujuria y deseo. Sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban e inclino su cabeza hacia atras, haciendo que una de sus mejillas quedara pegada a la del demonio.

–Como ordene, _Joven Amo_– Susurro con sus labios rozando la mejilla del menor y al separarse un poco sonrió como pocas veces solía hacerlo, de una forma endemoniadamente atrayente.

Sebastian le beso de nuevo, giro el cuerpo del menor y rompiendo lo que quedaba de su camisa, rasgó su brazo con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo sangrar; mordiendo desde su cuello hasta sus labios, impaciente por devorarlo.

El joven noble fue consciente hasta ese momento de lo bajo que había caído, pero sorprendentemente no le importo. Quiso acabar con su dolor y su soledad, y en ese preciso momento no sintió eso que tanto le agobiaba, solo sentía al demonio junto a él y eso era lo que verdaderamente le importaba. Aunque sabía que ese momento seria efímero ya que al final moriría, prefería morir en los brazos de su mayordomo, seguir sintiendo el excitante dolor físico que el otro le ocasionaba, sus besos y caricias que lo enloquecían.

Ciel sabía lo que vendría después, muchas veces había pensado en eso con anterioridad, pero ahora, en ese instante en el que sus pensamientos eran distorsionados por las manos y los labios de su mayordomo, quiso morir allí, así, dejando de lado su venganza y sus arrepentimientos.

_Quiso morir junto al demonio, junto a su mayordomo._

* * *

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola! :D Este pequeño drabble es algo asi como mi loca visión de Sebastian 'devorándose' a Ciel, por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo escribí a las 4 de la mañana, me sentía medio fumada(?). Es lo primero que escribo de Kuroshitsuji, espero que no haya quedado muy mal. Honestamente creo que es muy occ, pero aún así estoy contenta con el resultado. Agradecería cualquier crítica o comentario, de verdad quiero mejorar :)

¡Dedicado a mis queridas amigas amantes del yaoi, sobretodo a mi Sele que ama esta pareja!


End file.
